The Oncology and Hematology Divisions of the Henry Ford Hospital have continued to be major contributors of patients in a wide variety of protocols of the Southwest Oncology Group. Also, members of the Henry Ford Hospital staff have provided leadership to the group in many of its scientific achievements. We have entered approximately 200 new patients during the past year and continued approximately the same number of patients from prior years. In the past year, new developments in cancer chemotherapy have been the ability to combine drugs safely and thus produce more prolonged remissions in Hodgkins's disease, lymphomas, breast carcinomas, sarcomas, and melanomas.